create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:King Pea
B-crat demotion King Pea, just to tell you that all b-crats (Except me) need to be demoted because admin ranks literally have the same power, and we will give out bureacrat ranks when we have enough people, I recommend you to demote yourself to admin, please don't think that this is unfair, because this will be benefitial in a change I plan to make. Have a nice day! :) Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 08:57, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Let's discuss in chat Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 13:36, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 13:57, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Cha-chat? Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 16:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 17:01, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 12:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) B-Crat Ok, maybe I will make it :) Hey KP, Thanks for the Troglobot drawing, it's awesome Bubblefan123 (talk) 02:37, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey. I already did Atomic Apocalypse (without levels). The toxic waste barrels are Nuclear Nightmare. (talk) 04:42, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Here's the picture: (talk) 05:29, August 21, 2015 (UTC) I haven't really started yet, do you want me to do all of them or just a couple, if so, which ones? Lily8763cp (talk) 11:51, August 21, 2015 (UTC) At your request for adding them to your talk page (but not Anti-date and Meltdown Mushroom because you already have seen them) Lily8763cp (talk) 01:49, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Do you have the DMG an UB MIDIs? Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 05:22, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Got more plants (and floral freak) to show to you sir. Forgot to sign last time but I think you know who drew those things XD Lily8763cp (talk) 14:12, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Ok, here's Pea Rex, can you tell me what the other plants look like? Lily8763cp (talk) 13:56, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I actually want to make a world idea for the game, is that ok, and if it is, can you give me some ideas on a good time period that hasn't been used yet? Lily8763cp (talk) 23:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC) How does a world that goes around fire (like a volcano) go? A plant can be one that "cools" down fire tiles created by a volcano but can be planted again to let water plants be planted there (thus more water-only plants can be made) and any fire plant can be planted on lava tiles. How does that sound? Lily8763cp (talk) 23:18, August 23, 2015 (UTC) So, how about a tropical world with water puddles that normally prevent planting, but a plant that can take away the water balances it (and, it'd be a BWB counter), there'd also be a plant that makes water tiles so water plants can be planted there.? Lily8763cp (talk) 23:31, August 23, 2015 (UTC) About Teashooter Here are the photos of the plants I made for Tropic Terror so far (can you let somebody else make the zombies, I'm bad at drawing zombies XD) Lily8763cp (talk) 00:34, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'll rename it, Pea Pool doesn't sound so clever now. Lily8763cp (talk) 00:40, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I already knew the gimmicks and the plants were easy because you could look up aquatic plants/plants in the tropics but I'm sort of blank on zombies, do you know where I can get ideas? (Also to tell the truth, I didn't think of the rain idea until I decided to make a plant that removes water, I decided I'd have to make something that creates more water to balance it out, this also made my idea of it effecting some behaviors, like making Flag Zombie more dangerous and Umbrella Zombie LESS dangerous, so it's both a good and bad thing for both plants and zombies) Lily8763cp (talk) 00:53, August 24, 2015 (UTC) It's puddles, how would that work? (unless your thinking about maybe the first 2 tiles are water lanes) Lily8763cp (talk) 00:57, August 24, 2015 (UTC) You can see how I updated the world to see what I'm doing, I might make it the first 3 lanes instead of the first 2. Lily8763cp (talk) 01:04, August 24, 2015 (UTC) You can check my PvZCC userpage to see my plants I made, what worlds are night by the way (or dark anyways) because I want to add my "Were Pear" into the game. Lily8763cp (talk) 01:28, August 24, 2015 (UTC) That'd be cool, but sense the planes drop "bombs" that deal huge damage to every plant on screen, it might be OP, it could be the zombot though, an airship carrier/submarine combo. Lily8763cp (talk) 19:02, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Still unsure about the "whole lane of water = permanent water" thing because only 1 plant removes water, maybe any other fire plant can warm the water up? Lily8763cp (talk) 20:34, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I was just wondering, can you make it so, because of the fact that the leek seems pointless expect to improve 2 other plants, can you make it so Guacodile is stronger in water in this game (and maybe make more water-only plants)? Also, I think maybe that ice plant can be put into Frostbite Caves as new plant (it can freeze all water in BWB for a bit too, but otherwise only makes that ice barrier, but becomes stronger in water). Lily8763cp (talk) 00:15, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I took your suggestion and made "Snowwall Berry", a plant based off the snowberry, see it on my Tropic Terror ideas (btw, should I be in Frostbite Caves and if yes, would it also freeze the slider tiles for a bit?) Lily8763cp (talk) 00:30, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok, what should it look like? Lily8763cp (talk) 00:49, August 25, 2015 (UTC)